The Brotherhood
by TsubasaPotter
Summary: Harry Potter AU. Inspired by Korean Movie Taegukgi  2004 , menceritakan tentang James Potter dan kedua adik mereka yang terpaksa terlibat perang demi kehormatan keluarga dan negeri mereka
1. Awal Mula

Author : Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya dalam bahasa Indonesia. Mohon maaf apabila ada banyak kesalahan penulisan, thanks for review. Selamat Membaca!

Disclaimer : Harry Potter resmi milik JK Rowling

Sinopsis : Kisah ini merupakan inspirasi dari film Korea Taegukgi yang pernah ditayangkan pada tahun 2004. Cerita film yang sangat mengharukan berlatar perang serta nilai-nilai persaudaraan yang dipertaruhkan membuat penulis ingin membuat cerita yang hampir sama dengan karakter yang berbeda. Keluarga Potter dan Weasley bukanlah penyihir, mereka hanya orang-orang biasa. Hidup masa Perang Dunia 2 dan kali ini peran utama ada pada James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter dan Lily Luna Potter. Mereka terlibat perang sengit melawan Nazi Jerman. James berupaya memulangkan kedua adiknya yang terpaksa masuk militer Inggris ke rumah mereka, namun konflik antara tiga bersaudara pun tidak terhindarkan. Albus memandang sang kakak mulai egois dan mementingkan Medali Kehormatan dibandingkan kepeduliannya kepada adik-adiknya sendiri. Bahkan konflik diantara mereka semakin memuncak tatkala dua sepupu mereka, Rose dan Hugo Weasley tertangkap basah menjadi mata-mata musuh.

Chapter 1 : Awal Mula

London, 1 Agustus 2010

Hari yang sejuk dan damai di musim panas. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar dan kecil, dengan halaman yang asri dan rindang. Seorang wanita berumur senja berjalan agak tertatih-tatih, memegang alat penyiram bunga dan menyiram bunganya sambil bersenandung kecil. Sisa-sisa kecantikan masih nampak pada wanita itu meski sudah mulai banyak keriput-keriput di wajahnya. Namun tidak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk menyiram bunga-bunga _lily _yang indah dipandang mata. Dia tetap tersenyum. Dari teras, terdengar suara seorang gadis yang memanggilnya. Rambutnya merah dan sebahu. Gadis itu berusia remaja, sekitar usia 17 tahun. Dia berjalan cepat dan menggenggam tangan wanita tua itu. "Nenek, ada telepon."

"Telepon? Dari siapa Ginny?" tanya wanita itu.

"Katanya dari petugas ekskavasi di Normandia. Mereka bilang sudah menemukan jasad orang yang diduga James. Mereka ingin bicara dengan nenek untuk memastikan," kata gadis yang dipanggil Ginny tersebut.

"James?" wanita itu tertegun sejenak begitu mendengarnya. Sudah lama nama itu hampir hilang dalam kenangan sepanjang hidupnya. Dia dan kakaknya bertahun-tahun terus mencari kabar dari orang itu, namun tetap nihil. Mereka sudah nyaris putus asa.

"Nenek, ayo, sudah ditunggu di telepon. Tak bisa lama-lama katanya," ujar Ginny sambil sedikit memaksa tangan neneknya. Wanita itu tersenyum memandang cucunya dan mengangguk. Ginny akhirnya menuntun neneknya dengan penuh kesabaran sampai ke ruang keluarga. Ada dua orang cucu laki-lakinya di sana dan mereka nampak asyik menyimak layar televisi. Wanita itu duduk di kursi sebelah meja telepon ruang keluarga kemudian mengangkat telepon dan Ginny menemaninya di sampingnya.

"Halo?"

"Nyonya Lily Luna Potter?" kata suara di seberang.

"Iya, saya sendiri. Tapi nama keluarga saya sudah berubah menjadi Longbottom," kata Lily.

"Baik, tapi berdasarkan data veteran tentara sekutu, Anda masih menggunakan nama Potter, benar demikian?"

"Betul, saya memang Lily Luna Potter," kata Lily.

"Kami dari Normandia dan memberitahu Anda bahwa jasad orang yang diduga kakak Anda telah ditemukan beserta jasad-jasad lainnya. Kami ingin mengundang Anda ke Perancis untuk mengunjungi Normandia guna memastikan kebenarannya."

"Apakah kalian yakin jika itu adalah jasad kakak saya?" tanya Lily dengan ragu.

"Kami belum tahu pasti, namun kami sedang berusaha untuk mengidentifikasikannya. Tapi ada sejumlah bukti yang memancing kecurigaan kami bahwa jasad yang kami temukan ini adalah kakak Anda."

"Seperti apa misalnya?"

"Misalnya seperti sepucuk surat yang ditujukan kepada Anda dengan atas nama James Sirius Potter."

Lily terkejut mendengarnya. Hatinya berdebar-debar. James? Benarkah ia James? Ia dan Albus, salah satu kakaknya yang lain, sudah puluhan tahun berupaya mencarinya dan kini sudah ditemukan dalam keadaan tulang belulang. Benarkah ia James? Lily menekap mulutnya, air matanya mulai berlinang. Ginny memandang neneknya dengan ekspresi yang tak dimengerti sedangkan kedua saudara laki-lakinya sudah mengalihkan perhatian dari TV dan memandang Lily dan Ginny dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Nyonya," kata laki-laki dari seberang telepon, "Bisakah Anda datang ke Normandia untuk memastikannya?"

"Baik," kata Lily dengan suara terbata-bata."Saya akan ke sana bersama tiga cucu saya, besok."

"Terima kasih, Nyonya." suara telepon itu akhirnya terputus. Lily nampak _shock _dan terpukul. Dia dudu lemas di kursinya, tak kuasa menahan air mata. Ginny langsung memeluk pundak neneknya. "Nenek, kenapa?"

"Ginny, itu... James, James..."

"Nenek..."

"Bertahun-tahun kami mencarinya, sampai Albus meninggal lima tahun lalu, tapi aku terus berharap untuk menemukan James dan kini..."

"Nenek, mungkin tak ada salahnya jika kita memastikan jika jasad yang ditemukan itu memang Kakek James," kata Ginny pelan. Dia mengambil tisu dan mengusap air mata neneknya. Sementara itu kedua saudara laki-lakinya datang mendekati Ginny dan Lily.

"Oi, Gin. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Jenazah kakak Nenek katanya sudah ditemukan di Normandia," jawab Ginny.

"Benarkah?" kata pemuda bermata hijau itu. "Lalu?"

"Aku harus ke Perancis besok untuk memastikannya." kata Lily pelan.

"Besok?"

Lily mengangguk. "Harry, bisakah kau memesan tiket pesawat untuk kita bertiga ke Perancis besok?"

"Tapi Nenek, Mum menyuruh kami..."

"Tentu saja kalian harus menemaniku. Tak usah kuatir, aku tetap akan baik-baik saja. Aku harus bertemu dengannya sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan dunia ini."

"Nenek..."

"Harry, pesan sekarang..."

Pemuda bernama Harry itu akhirnya mengangguk. Dia bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengambil laptop dan memesan tiket pesawat. Beruntung ia memiliki modem di laptopnya sehingga bisa memesan tiket secara online.

Ginny memandang kakak laki-laki yang satunya. Dia berdiri dengan ekspresi sedih yang kentara. lalu balik memandang neneknya, sempat ragu sejenak lalu berbicara lagi, "Nenek, maukah menceritakan kepada kami tentang James...?"

Lily terdiam. Dia memandang kedua wajah cucunya. Dia berdiri dengan perlahan, sembari dituntun oleh Ginny, dia duduk di sofanya. Kedua cucunya duduk mendampingi dari sisi kanan dan kirinya. Cucu laki-lakinya kemudian mematikan TV agar mereka bisa konsentrasi menyimak kisah Lily.

"James Sirius Potter, dia adalah kebanggaan keluarga kami...


	2. James, Albus, dan Lily

Author : Rating T karena jalannya cerita agak sadis dan kejam. Karena setting berlatarkan perang. Dari chapter 2 inilah, cerita ini dimulai. Enjoy!

Disclaimer : Harry Potter tentu saja adalah karya original JK Rowling. Sedangkan The Brotherhood dalam cerita ini hanyalah milik Author semata. Tak ada penyihir atau sihir dalam cerita ini!

Chapter 2 : James, Albus, dan Lily

London, 9 Juli 1940

Saat itu dunia tengah dilanda peperangan akibat nafsu serakah manusia yang menginginkan kekuasaan. Ultranasionalisme menjadi penyakit paling berbahaya yang kini menyerang ketiga negara, yaitu Jerman, Italia, dan Jepang. Ketiga negara berambisi ingin menjadi penguasa dunia yang paling ditakuti dan disegani. Ambisi dan keserakahan mereka mengakibatkan kesengsaraan dan penderitaan yang meluas. Banyak manusia harus meregang nyawa akibat tindakan brutal ketiga negara ini. Adolf Hitler adalah salah satunya. Pemimpin Tertinggi Nazi Jerman ini sangat ambisius dan terobsesi dengan ras Arya yang diagung-agungkannya. Dia menginginkan Jerman menjadi penguasa penuh daratan Eropa. Untuk mewujudkan hal tersebut, dia memerintahkan para jenderalnya untuk mengirim tentara menyerang Polandia pada tanggal 1 September 1939 yang dikenal dengan nama _blietz-krig. _Pasca pendudukan Polandia, Jerman mulai melancarkan invasi ke negara-negara Eropa lainnya dengan dibantu oleh Italia. Perbuatan Jerman dikecam oleh Inggris dan para sekutunya. Mereka mengangkat senjata untuk melawan Jerman dan Italia. Mereka segera mengirim para pasukannya untuk menghadapi Nazi Jerman. Para pemuda di Inggris pun turut serta mendaftarkan dirinya untuk bergabung dengan militer. Mereka bertekad bulat untuk melindungi keluarga dan tanah air mereka. Pertempuran pun pecah dan berlangsung dengan sengit di berbagai pelosok daratan Eropa.

Suasana London siang itu cukup cerah dan sejuk. Orang-orang ramai berseliweran. Para pedagang dan penjaja koran sibuk menjajakan dagangan mereka. Anak-anak berkejar-kejaran dengan riang. Ibu-ibu asyik berbelanja dan mengobrol, sementara itu bapak-bapak bertampang serius tengah menekuni pekerjaan mereka di kantor-kantor. Tak jauh dari situ, ada seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis berjalan berdua dengan akrab. Wajah mereka nampak berseri-seri meski pakaian mereka agak lusuh. Sang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata coklat, agak tinggi, dengan umur sekitar 23 tahun. Sedangkan sang gadis, berambut merah dan bermata coklat seperti kakaknya. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda dan wajahnya sangat cantik. Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol. Namun tak lama kemudian, langkah sang pemuda berhenti begitu saja. Kepalanya seperti tengah berkonsentrasi dan telinganya mulai ditegakkan. Sang gadis cuma memandangnya dengan bingung. Alis matanya berkerut. Lalu terdengar suara samar-samar dari belakang mereka, _"Shoeshine…"_

Gadis itu hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bicara namun sang pemuda menyuruhnya diam.

"_Shoeshine….."_

"_Shoeshine.,…."_

Akhirnya sang pemuda tersenyum sendiri dan berbalik arah. Dia melihat sosok pemuda lainnya yang berdiri di belakang mereka berdua. Mulutnya nyengir jahil. Rambutnya hitam dan agak berantakan. Bola matanya hijau. _"Shoeshine….!"_

"Tunggu, Albus!" Pemuda itu lantas mengejar orang yang dipanggilnya Albus itu diikuti oleh gadis di belakangnya. Mereka tertawa ketika melakukan aksi pengejaran. Nampaknya bertekad sekali ingin menangkap pemuda bernama Albus itu. "Albus, tunggu kau!"

"Albus!"

"Coba tangkap aku, James!"

Mereka masih saja terus berlari sampai akhirnya pemuda bernama Albus itu tertangkap oleh pemuda bermata coklat yang dipanggilnya James. Mereka saling menggelitiki penuh canda dan tawa bahagia. James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter dan Lily Luna Potter, pasangan kakak beradik keluarga Potter yang paling kocak, kompak, dan bahagia.

Mereka masih terus tertawa dan berlarian sampai tiba tepat di depan toko sepatu. Nafas mereka terengah-engah. James dan Albus masih saling lirik dengan nyengir penuh kejahilan. Hanya Lily yang tidak. Dia menatap etalase toko. Kelihatan terpesona sekali. Gadis berusia 18 tahun itu lalu menarik kerah baju James, "Sepatunya cantik, ya?"

"Hm?" James tidak konsentrasi mendengarkan. Dia masih sibuk menggelitiki Albus yang terus mengelak dirinya.

"James! Dengar tidak?"

"Kenapa, Lily?" akhirnya James fokus sepenuhnya kepada Lily. Dia menatap adik perempuannya dengan tatapan sayang. Raut muka Lily agak sebal karena sempat dicuekin tapi segera hilang lagi. Tangannya segera menunjuk ke etalase toko di depannya. "Lihat sepatu itu?"

"Kenapa dengan sepatu itu?" tanya James ingin tahu. Dia menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Lily kepadanya. Albus mengikuti.

Sepasang sepatu yang cantik dipajang di depan etalase toko. Sangat serasi sekali. Baru dan mengkilap. Lily tersenyum sumringah dengan tatapan mata harap. Albus tidak bereaksi apapun. Hanya James yang lagi-lagi tertawa. Dia menahan tawa sampai rasanya rusuk sakit kaena tertekan. "James, jangan tertawa!" ujar Lily, merajuk.

"Kau menginginkannya, Lily?" tanya James.

Lily mengangguk. "Cantik sekali. Andaikan kita punya cukup uang untuk membelinya."

"Mana sanggup kita punya uang sebanyak itu, Lily. Tahu sendirilah keluarga kita," timpal Albus.

"Tapi aku ingin punya sepatu baru. Aku malu kalau punya sepatu jelek pada saat masuk Oxford nanti!" Kepala Lily tertunduk malu. James tertawa lagi dan Albus menggeleng-geleng. Mereka sudah paham watak adiknya yang satu ini. Lily terkadang selalu merajuk apabila menginginkan sesuatu. Namun mereka bangga Lily juga mampu hidup tegar setelah sekian lamanya keluarga mereka hidup dalam kemiskinan. James memeluk adiknya dan mengajaknya berjalan meninggalkan toko itu.

"Lily, aku janji akan membuat sepatu yang lebih bagus daripada sepatu itu, bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?" Lily mendongak. Wajahnya mulai ceria.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak untuk apa aku susah-susah bekerja sebagai pengrajin sepatu untuk kalian berdua?" James tersenyum memandang kedua adiknya. "Semenjak Dad meninggal, aku rela membanting tulang untuk menghidupi keluarga kita. Bahkan aku pun siap sedia mengorbankan sekolah dan kuliahku demi kalian."

"Tapi, mengapa? Mengapa hanya aku dan Albus saja yang kuliah sedangkan kau tidak?"

"Lily, aku adalah kakak kalian. Aku yang paling tua di keluarga ini. Aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menafkahi keluarga kita bahkan semenjak Mum sakit-sakitan. Kita harus membantu Mum, kan?"

Lily dan Albus hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi. James tersenyum memandang keduanya. Kedua tangannya disampirkan untuk merangkul pundak mereka berdua. James Potter, semenjak ayah mereka Harry meninggal karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya, dia terpaksa harus meninggalkan sekolahnya di Eton dan rela membanting tulang menjadi pengrajin sepatu untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Ibu mereka, Ginny, sebenarnya tidak rela jika James harus putus sekolah. Namun kekerasan hati dan kebulatan tekadnya tetap terus membaja. Dia tidak ingin keluarganya hidup terlunta-lunta. Dia hanya ingin Albus dan Lily hidup bahagia.

Keluarga ibu mereka, Weasley sebenarnya ingin sekali membantu keluarga Potter. Paman Ron dan Bibi Hermione bisa saja menafkahi ketiga anak Harry, namun lagi-lagi James menolak. Dia tidak ingin kedua adiknya terlalu tergantung kepada orang lain tanpa mampu menghidupi diri sendiri. James tidak menginginkan hal itu. James akhirnya mampu menghidupi keluarganya secara mandiri meski dengan penghasilan apa adanya. Dia berganti aneka pekerjaan sampai akhirnya kini menjadi pengrajin sepatu. Sisa warisan ayahnya pun dimanfaatkan untuk memodali usaha dan membiayai sekolah adik-adiknya. Namun semenjak Ginny jatuh sakit, James akhirnya mati-matian bekerja untuk membiayai pengobatan ibunya. Keteguhan dan keuletan James akhirnya menjadi kebanggaan keluarga Potter.

Mereka masih terus berjalan kaki sampai ada seorang anak penjual es krim berteriak-teriak menjajakan dagangannya. James melepaskan rangkulannya dan bergegas menghampiri anak itu. Dia memesan dua es krim batangan. Anak itu cuma memandang mereka bertiga dengan heran, begitu juga dengan Albus dan Lily. Padahal seharusnya James membeli tiga bukan dua. Tapi dia cuma tersenyum. Dia membayar dua es krim tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Lily dan Albus. "Untuk kalian."

"Kau?" tanya Albus.

James menggeleng seraya tersenyum lagi. "Tidak, karena itu hadiah untuk kalian. Hadiah untuk Albus karena prestasimu yang luar biasa semester lalu di Cambridge dan Lily yang akan masuk Oxford tahun ini!"

Muka Albus memerah, dia segera memakan es krimnya. Hanya Lily yang tidak. Dia masih memandang kakaknya. "Lily, ayo dimakan, nanti meleleh."

Lily menyodorkan es krimnya ke mulut James. Dengan enggan James menjauhi sodoran Lily. "Kenapa?"

"James, kau juga harus memakannya. Karena kau adalah pahlawan kami!"

"Tidak Lily, jangan berlebihan. Kau makan sajalah, kalau kau tidak makan, nanti tidak akan kubuatkan sepatu untukmu, lho…"

"James!" seru Lily merajuk. James nyengir jahil lagi. Dia mencomot es krim Lily dan memakannya. Lily yang tidak siap dengan aksi James barusan langsung sadar. Bersama Albus mereka mengejar James untuk merebut kembali es krim itu dengan penuh tawa.

Malam itu, seluruh keluarga Potter berkumpul. Mereka juga ditemani oleh Ron, Hermione dan kedua anak mereka, Rose dan Hugo. Sementara kedua anak mereka sedang bermain dengan James, Albus dan Lily, Ron dan Hermione menemani Ginny yang sedang merapikan baju-baju yang akan diserahkan kepada para pelanggannya esok hari. Ron dan Hermione memandang iba kepada Ginny. Setelah Harry meninggal, perekonomian keluarga mereka turun drastis. Terkena beban hutang sana-sini mengakibatkan keluarga Potter yang dulunya kaya raya harus jatuh miskin dan tinggal di rumah yang kecil dan sederhana di pinggiran kawasan kumuh Kota London. Hanya keluarga Weasley yang masih peduli dengan nasib keluarga Potter. Mereka ingin memberi dengan sejumlah uang dan kebutuhan sehari-hari bagi kerabat mereka, namun penolakan James yang bersikeras ingin keluarganya hidup mandiri membuat keluarga Potter tidak terlalu hidup bergantung pada uang dan belas kasihan orang lain. Ginny masih terus merapikan baju-baju itu, diselingi batuk-batuk yang menyesaki dadanya. Dia menutupi lehernya dengan syal. Hermione turun tangan membantunya.

"Ginny, sampai kapan kau akan terus menjahit seperti ini. Kau sakit-sakitan dan kau tetap saja menerima pesanan jahitan? Kau adikku, Ginny. Aku ingin membantumu," kata Ron.

Ginny cuma tersenyum sementara tangannya masih sibuk merapikan tumpukan baju yang berantakan. Ron tetap melanjutkan, "Aku dan Hermione siap mengurus pengobatanmu dan menafkahi anak-anakmu. Kami tidak minta apa-apa, Ginny. Kami kan saudara dan sahabat suamimu. Sudah sepantasnya kita saling membantu kalau ada yang kesusahan. Apalagi di tengah perang seperti ini…"

"Ron," kata Ginny dengan suara serak. "Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi kau tahulah James bagaimana. Dia tidak akan mau menerimanya. Dia ingin keluarga kami hidup mandiri."

"Anak keras kepala," kata Ron sedikit kesal. "Apa susahnya mau mendengar pamannya sekali ini saja?"

"James itu seperti Harry. Wataknya yang keras dan mandiri rasanya menurun dari Harry. Tidak tergantung kepada orang lain, selalu peduli atas sesama dan mandiri. Itulah yang kukagumi dari James," timpal Hermione halus. "Aku cukup salut dengan James, dia tidak pernah mengeluh. Buktinya, Albus dan Lily mampu mencapai prestasi mereka kan? Albus meraih nilai terbaik dalam semesternya yang lalu di Cambridge dan Lily yang akhirnya akan masuk Oxford tahun ini."

"Aku tidak menyangkal itu, Hermione," kata Ron. "Tapi cobalah lihat keadaan Ginny sekarang. Cobalah realistis, tidak selamanya James mampu mengatasi masalah keluarganya seorang diri kan? Dia pasti akan butuh orang lain suatu saat. Pasti akan butuh kita!"

"Aku mengerti, Ron. Tapi…."

Suara batuk dan derit pintu yang terbuka memotong pembicaraan mereka. Seorang gadis cantik memasuki ruangan. Dia tersenyum ramah kepada Ginny, Ron dan Hermione. Kedua tangannya tengah memegangi kantong plastik yang besar. "Selamat malam, Mrs Potter, Mr Weasley dan Mrs Weasley."

"Selamat malam, Alice. Bagaimana belanjanya?" Ginny tersenyum kecil. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri gadis yang bernama Alice itu.

"Ini, semuanya ada di sini. Tapi….."

"Tapi apa, Alice?" kata Ginny ingin tahu seraya mengambil kantong plastik besar yang diserahkan oleh Alice.

"Mrs Potter, apakah Anda tidak apa-apa memasak semua ini untuk besok pagi? Anda sedang sakit," kata Alice. Ginny tersenyum memandang Alice. "Tak usah kuatirkan diriku, Alice. Terima kasih, ya."

"Mrs Potter…!"

"Ah, bagaimana kabar Neville ayahmu?"

Alice terdiam. Raut mukanya terlihat sendu. Ginny sadar atas apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. "Ah, maafkan aku, sayang. Tidak seharusnya aku bertanya demikian."

Alice menatap Ginny sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Mrs Potter. Baru saja Dad mengirim kami telegram. Dia masih di Paris. Agaknya perang semakin dahsyat dan kemungkinan Nazi akan menyerang Inggris…"

"Benarkah itu, Alice?" tanya Ron dengan terkejut. Hermione menekap mulutnya tidak percaya. Ginny tertegun.

"Tapi kuharap, kita akan baik-baik saja. Jerman tidak akan berani menyerang negara kita. Bukankah tentara kita paling kuat?" ujar Alice.

"Mereka sudah menyerbu Belanda dan Belgia. Nasib kita sudah di ujung tanduk. Jerman bajingan!" rutuk Ron.

"Ron!" tegur Hermione pelan.

"Kau tidak lihat, Hermione? Mereka sudah mengancam untuk membunuh keluarga kita. Nyawa kita, harta dan semuanya? Sial, apa mau mereka sebenarnya?"

Hermione memilih diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Sementara itu Ron masih memasang muka kemarahan. Ginny tetap termangu. Kemudian Alice meraih tangan Ginny, "Mrs Potter, dimana James?"

Ginny tersenyum, "Kamu ingin bertemu tunanganmu ya?"

Pipi Alice memerah, "Bu, bukan begitu….."

"James sedang di gudang. Biar belanjaan ini kubawa ke dapur bersama Hermione. Ron tolong temani anak-anak di ruang makan ya?" kata Ginny. Ron mengangguk dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu sedangkan Hermione menggenggam kantong plastik yang diberikan oleh Ginny. Baru saja mereka hendak pergi ke dapur tatkala Alice menghentikan langkah mereka, "Biar kubantu?"

Ginny menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Kamu temui saja tunanganmu."

"Kami, kami belum tunangan…!" Muka Alice memerah. "Kami hanya….."

"Sangat mengerti, Alice," Ginny tersenyum. Sambil menemani Hermione, mereka berdua pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Alice yang masih tertunduk malu.

James masih berkutat dengan kotak-kotak sepatu buatannya di gudang. Dia kelihatan serius menata barang-barangnya tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Orang itu lantas menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan. "Tebak siapa?"

"Alice, kau bikin kaget saja," James meraih kedua tangan Alice dan berbalik badan, menatap kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum jahil. Bibirnya terlihat menggoda. Malam ini ia cantik sekali. James sempat terpana lalu sadar lagi. "Sejak kapan kau sampai?"

"Lima belas menit lalu, baru saja mengantarkan bahan belanja untuk ibumu," jawab Alice.

"Ooo….."

"James, aku kangen…." kata Alice seraya mengecup pipi James.

"Aku juga," kata James tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku lebih kangen sama sepatu-sepatuku."

"James…!" raut muka Alice langsung merajuk. Pipinya terlihat merah. James langsung tertawa jahil lagi. "Hahaha, kamu cantik sekali kalau ngambek begitu, Alice….!"

"Kamu curang!"

"Lho, curang bagaimana?"

"Selalu saja mengerjaiku dengan tindakan tak terduga."

"Justru, itu sebagai tanda kasih sayang ku kepadamu," rayu James dengan nada menggoda.

Alice langsung memukul pelan dada James, "Kamu tega! Padahal ayahku kini sedang berperang dan seluruh keluargaku mencemaskan dirinya sedangkan kamu selalu saja menjahiliku!"

Sambil tertawa kecil, James menangkap kedua tangan Alice dan menggenggamnya. "Alice, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada di sisimu dan selalu berharap semoga perang cepat selesai agar kita segera menikah…."

"Benarkah?" Alice menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan tatapan sedih. James tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku satu bukti bahwa kau akan selalu ada di sisiku dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Bukti?" tanya James.

Alice mengangguk. James tersenyum memandangnya. Dia mendekati wajah Alice dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Alice. Mereka langsung berciuman. Rasa sensasi hangat menjalari tubuh mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka melepas kembali ciuman mesra itu. James dan Alice saling tersenyum. Mata mereka bertatapan sampai suara deham mengagetkan mereka. Mereka melihat Lily, Albus, Hugo dan Rose nyengir melihat adegan ciuman mereka berdua. Wajah James dan Alice langsung memerah. Hanya Alice yang tertunduk malu namun James tidak. Bukan James namanya kalau ia tidak membalas ledekan jahil kedua adik dan sepupunya. Mereka tertawa penuh canda di gudang malam itu. Malam yang indah menyelimuti kebahagiaan para penghuni rumah keluarga Potter.


	3. Perpisahan yang Menyakitkan

Author : Akhirnya dua chapter sudah selesai. Kalau pembaca menonton Taegukgi pasti ada kemiripannya. Tapi penulis tidak akan membuat cerita ini sampai mirip sekali dengan Taegukgi. Tentu saja, kalau mirip banget tidak seru kan? Mungkin ada pertanyaan bagaimana dengan kakak-kakak Ron dan anak-anak mereka terutama Neville Longbottom dan Draco Malfoy serta Luna Lovegood. Mohon maaf pembaca, khusus dalam kisah The Brotherhood ini, peran Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, George, dan Fred (dia meninggal di Battle of Hogwarts tentu saja. Tapi ini kan AU!) ditiadakan. Alasannya tentu saja karena jalannya cerita berpusat di ketiga anak Harry Potter dan kedua sepupu mereka. Kalau terlalu banyak, tentu akan sangat membingungkan dan penulis akan pusing sekali menceritakannya. Cukuplah dengan jumlah karakter yang meski sedikit, semoga tetap menambah serunya jalan cerita. Lantas bagaimana dengan Luna, Draco dan Neville? Peran mereka di sini hanya sebagai cameo saja dan tidak akan terlalu banyak ditampilkan. Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer : Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling.

Chapter 3 : Perpisahan yang menyakitkan

London, 10 Juli 1940

Pagi itu Ginny, James, Lily, dan Albus baru saja keluar dari rumah mereka. Semalam, Ron dan Hermione pulang dengan kedua anak mereka kembali ke Glasgow. Hanya Alice yang masih menyertai mereka. Ginny hendak berangkat ke kios jahitannya ditemani oleh Alice sedangkan James berjalan bersama kedua adiknya menuju tempat kerjanya di sudut kota. Baru saja mereka hendak berpisah jalan, terdengar suara raungan sirine dan keramaian orang berlari karena panik. Sementara truk-truk militer terlihat ngebut dan berseliweran. Raut muka para tentara itu sangat tegang. Mereka melompat turun dari truk dan segera mengamankan orang banyak. James dan keluarganya hanya berdiri saja di tengah kerumunan orang yang panik dengan ketidakpahaman. Lily, Alice dan Ginny mulai cemas dan gelisah sedangkan Albus mulai tegang. Hanya James yang tetap tenang. Mereka terus berjalan di tengah kepanikan orang banyak. Kemudian terdengar pengumuman bahwa Angkatan Udara Jerman kini tengah menyerang Inggris dan mulai mendekati London. Mereka diperintahkan untuk mengungsi segera. James mulai paham akan situasinya. Dia memandang keluarganya dan Alice. "Kita pulang! Ambil sejumlah barang lalu mengungsi dari London, segera!"

"Tapi, James bagaimana dengan baju-baju ini? Para pelanggan Mum akan bertanya-tanya….."

"Tidak ada waktu, Mum," bantah James. "Mungkin mereka juga tengah siap mengungsi. Siapa peduli yang penting nyawa selamat!"

"Tapi, James, kita akan mengungsi kemana?" tanya Albus.

"Ke Glasgow, tentu saja, Ke rumah Paman Ron dan Bibi Hermione. Kurasa di sana lebih aman untuk kita semua!"

"Tapi mereka sudah mendekati London, James!" sergah Albus. "Tak akan sempat bagi kita untuk mengungsi!"

"Tidak, Albus. Masih sempat….!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Cukup, Albus, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Ayo ikut aku, kita kemasi barang-barang segera!" James menarik tangan Lily dan berlari kemudian diikuti oleh Albus yang menggerutu dan Alice yang tengah menuntun Ginny dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Ginny memegangi dadanya. Nafasnya sesak.

Di rumah, mereka sangat sibuk dan buru-buru mengemasi barang apa adanya. Namun baru saja mereka hendak keluar, terdengar suara gemuruh dari langit. Titik-titik hitam bermunculan dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Mereka terpana sejenak kemudian terdengar suara ledakan yang saling bersahutan. "Lari!" teriak James.

Mereka terus berlari berupaya menghindari terjangan bom yang dijatuhkan oleh pesawat musuh. Bahkan mereka melihat bangunan-bangunan yang runtuh akibat rudal Jerman di sekitar mereka. Suara ledakan masih terus bersahutan. Lily menjerit dengan histeris. Alice menarik tangannya dan terus membawanya lari. Albus dan James tetap berusaha melindungi ibu mereka.

"Berlindung di balik tembok itu!" seru James.

"Kau gila, James! Kalau kita berhenti, Jerman-Jerman sialan itu akan membunuh kita. Kita harus lari terus kalau mau selamat!" teriak Albus membantah perintah kakaknya.

"Dengar, Albus," James menggenggam lengan Albus dengan erat. "Percayalah padaku, aku harus melindungi kalian. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Mum kalau kita lari-lari terus? Dia butuh istirahat, Albus!"

"Tapi kita mau lari kemana, James!" seru Albus.

"King's Cross. Ke sana kita pergi. Kita akan mengungsikan kau, Mum, Alice dan Lily ke Glasgow," jawab James.

Albus hendak membantah lagi namun dicegah oleh Lily. Dia membawa ibunya dan Alice kemudian berlindung di balik tembok bangunan yang hampir runtuh. Sementara Albus dan James berjaga di luar. Mereka akan bergerak lagi di esok hari setelah James memutuskan mereka menginap di tempat itu semalam.

Stasiun King's Cross sangat ramai. Ribuan orang berdesak-desakan naik kereta karena ingin segera mengungsi secepatnya dari London. James dan keluarganya terpaku diam di antara keramaian. Mereka sangat bingung bagaimana bisa mencapai loket untuk membeli tiket kereta ke Glasgow. Mereka kuatir kehabisan tiket. James mengerti kecemasan yang melanda keluarganya termasuk Alice. Air matanya masih membasahi pipinya. Dia sangat mencemaskan keluarganya dan ingin pulang menengok mereka namun dilarang oleh James. Dia berjanji akan menyurati keluarga Longbottom sesampainya mereka di Glasgow. Dia menatap wajah ibunya lalu tersenyum. "Kalian tunggu di sini, aku akan mendapatkan tiketnya. Albus, jaga Alice, Mum dan Lily!"

Albus hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak berkata apapun lalu menoleh kepada ibunya, "Mum baik-baik saja?"

Ginny mengangguk lemah dengan guratan wajah penuh kecemasan. Ketika mereka sedang duduk untuk menunggu James, datanglah ratusan tentara mendatangi para pengungsi. Mereka memanggil para pemuda yang berusia 18 tahun ke atas untuk ikut bersama mereka. Ginny, Lily dan Alice memandang Albus dengan cemas sedangkan Albus sendiri terlihat pucat pasi.

"Albus, kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami, kan?" tanya Ginny pelan sementara itu para pemuda yang dipanggil tentara mulai meninggalkan keluarga mereka yang duduk di pengungsian tersebut.

"Tenang saja, Mum. Ada James, kok. Lagipula kita akan pergi ke Glasgow," Albus tersenyum mencoba menenangkan ibunya. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang tentara mendatangi mereka. "Berapa umurmu?"

Mereka terkejut sekali. Hanya Albus yang mencoba tenang. Lily menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo, jawab!" perintah tentara itu kepada Albus. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Jangan, Albus, jangan tinggalkan kami!" bisik Lily dengan memohon. Ginny dan Alice nampak panik dan gelisah.

"Hei, jawab!" bentak tentara itu sekali lagi. Albus menatapnya. "20 tahun."

"Ikut kami!" ujar tentara itu sambil menarik paksa tangan Albus. Lily menjerit dengan panik. Dia tetap memaksa memegang tangan kakaknya sementara Ginny dan Alice memegang pundak Lily untuk mencegahnya. Air mata mereka mulai berlinang.

"Minggir kau!" bentak tentara itu kepada Lily.

"Tidak, lepaskan kakakku! Dia pergi bersama kami!" jerit Lily.

"Sudah, Lily, sudah….!" rintih Ginny, memegangi pundak putrinya.

"Tidak, Albus!" Lily tetap terus memaksa tangan kakaknya sampai akhirnya terjadi aksi dorong antara dirinya dengan dua tentara itu. Lily terjatuh dengan teriakan kecil, air matanya berlinang sementara Albus mulai dibawa. Ginny dan Alice hendak membantunya berdiri namun Lily bergegas bangkit dan berlari mengejar Albus, menyeruak di antara keramaian. "LILY!"

Kedua wanita itu masih berpelukan dalam tangis sementara James mendatangi mereka dengan senyum dan peluh keringat. "Aku berhasil mendapatkannya…."

Ginny memandang wajah putra sulungnya dengan tangis penuh kesedihan. Dia memeluk James, "Mereka, mereka membawa pergi Albus dan Lily, Lily mengejarnya…!"

"Maksud Mum apa?" tanya James sembari memegang pundak ibunya dengan nada serius. Ekspresi mukanya kini campur aduk antara ketegangan, kepanikan dan kecemasan. "Apa maksud Mum?"

Ginny akhirnya menangis, tak kuasa untuk bicara lagi. Alice merangkulnya untuk menenangkan Ginnya. James menatap kekasihnya. "Jelaskan padaku, Alice, dimana Albus dan Lily?"

"Para tentara itu menjemput paksa Albus dan Lily berlari mengejarnya. Dia tidak ingin Albus dibawa pergi begitu saja," jawab Alice dengan nada rintih.

"Apa?" James terkejut. "Kemana mereka pergi?"

Begitu Alice menunjukinya, James langsung menjejalkan dua lembar tiket kereta jurusan Glasgow dan meminta Alice menjaga Ginny sementara ia mencari kedua adiknya. Ginny berteriak panik memanggil James dan Alice memeluknya kembali. Mereka mengangkat barang-barang mereka dan menyusul mencari James, Albus dan Lily.

Sementara itu, James akhirnya berhasil menyusup ke rombongan para pemuda yang direkrut menjadi tentara dan bergabung di kereta mereka untuk mencari Albus dan Lily. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendengar suara jeritan dan teriakan dari gerbong sebelah. Suara-suara itu nampak sangat familiar dan dikenalnya. Dia bergegas menghampiri suara-suara itu sementara teriakan dan lagu-lagu propaganda perang bersahut-sahutan di telinganya. Begitu tiba di pintu penghubung gerbong, ia sudah dihadang oleh dua tentara yang berjaga. "Kembali ke tempatmu!"

"Dua adikku di dalam, saya harus menjemput mereka turun. Ini bukan kereta jurusan Glasgow!"

"Kami tidak peduli, kembali ke tempat dudukmu!" seru seorang tentara di hadapannya.

"Jadi kalian tidak peduli apabila keluarga kami terbunuh begitu?" kata James dengan sinis. "Hebat sekali kalian, merasa bangga membela negara sementara keluarga kalian hidup terlunta-lunta tanpa ada yang melindungi!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Bung! Orang yang tidak berpengalaman di medan perang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti!" bentak tentara itu.

James langsung tertawa, namun bukan tawa senang melainkan tawa karena kemarahan. "Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menghajar orang berpengalaman seperti kalian!"

Tanpa diduga, James langsung meninju muka tentara itu dan menendang perutnya. Sedangkan tentara lain berupaya mencekalnya namun lagi-lagi ia terkena pukulan James. Dua tentara itu merintih kesakitan dan tanpa menunggu kesempatan James langsung mendobrak pintunya. Dilihat olehnya, Lily yang tetap bersikeras menarik Albus keluar dari tempat duduknya sementara tiga tentara lainnya berupaya menahan Lily dan Albus.

"Lepaskan kakakku!" teriak Lily. "Lepaskan ia. Kami tidak akan ikut perang bersama kalian!"

"Lily…."

"Diam, Nona! Kau tetap di sini atau kami lempar kau dari kereta!" teriak tentara yang berusaha melepaskan pegangan Lily dengan paksa.

"Begitu?" tantang Lily dengan berani. "Lempar saja aku dan Albus! Ayo lempar, kurasa kalian tidak akan bernyali menghadapi perempuan sepertiku!"

"Kurang ajar kau, pelacur!" tentara itu langsung menerjang Lily. Albus yang tidak terima adiknya dihina begitu langsung menggebuk tentara itu. "Brengsek kau, jahanam!"

Akhirnya terjadi pengeroyokan tiga lawan satu. Mereka berupaya mengeroyok Albus sendirian sementara Lily menangis dengan histeris meratapi kakaknya.

James menyaksikan kejadian yang berlangsung di depan matanya dengan geram. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan kedua adiknya menjadi bulan-bulanan para tentara itu. Dia langsung bergegas menoling mereka, menarik tengkuk tentara yang sedang memukuli Albus dan menghajar kepalanya. "Lepaskan adikku, brengsek!"

Lily dan Albus yang kini hampir pingsan di lantai dengan wajah penuh luka hanya memandang diam ketika kakak mereka tengah menghajar ketiga tentara itu. Namun Albus tidak mau diam diri begitu saja, ia langsung bangkit lagi dan membantu kakaknya mengeroyok tiga tentara itu sementara kereta mulai berjalan. Dua tentara yang tadi dihajar James di depan pintu penghubung gerbong segera berlari menyongsong perkelahian dan menahan kedua tangan James dan Albus sedangkan Lily cuma terisak. Mereka cemas karena kereta yang mereka naiki mulai melaju. Seorang tentara yang masih kesal gara-gara perkelahian tadi langsung menonjok perut dan kepala James. "HENTIKAN!" teriak Lily. Dia mendorong tentara itu dan berdiri di tengah mereka. Kedua tangannya membentang melindungi James. "Kumohon, jangan sentuh kakakku lagi. Kumohon!"

Tentara itu hanya menyeringai. Dia mengusap darah di mulutnya lalu pergi diikuti teman-temannya. Lily menutup mukanya lalu terisak. "Mum….."

Albus langsung memeluk Lily sementara James terlihat putus asa. Kereta mulai melaju kencang meninggalkan King's Cross.

"MUM!"

"LILY!" James dan Albus mengejar Lily yang berlari di antara gerbong, berupaya mencari jalan keluar. Namun apa daya, kereta terus melaju dan mau tidak mau Lily hanya terpaksa menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela, memandang keramaian mencari ibunya dan Alice. "MUM!"

"LILY!" terdengar teriakan dari luar sana menyambut panggilan Lily. Disusul kedua kakaknya, mereka menjulurkan kepala mencari-cari sumber suara.

"LILY!"

Akhirnya mereka melihatnya. Ginny dan Alice berlari dengan susah payah memanggil-manggil James, Albus dan Lily, tangan mereka menggapai-gapai.

"Lily, kembali! Kumohon kembali, anakku. Kumohon kembalilah!" jerit Ginny.

"Mum!" Lily berusaha meraih tangan ibunya namun gagal. Air matanya berlinang.

"Lily!"

"Mum!" seru James sembari memegangi Lily, "Pergilah ke Glasgow, Paman Ron dan Bibi Hermione akan membantu kalian. Aku janji akan membawa Albus dan Lily pulang. Aku janji, Mum!"

"James, tidak!" rintih Ginny.

"Tidak, Mum. Percayalah padaku, aku akan menjaga Albus dan Lily. Alice akan menemanimu. Pergilah ke Glasgow, Mum. Aku akan berusaha menyuratimu dan membawa mereka pulang!"

"James!" teriak Ginny histeris.

"Aku janji, Mum!"

"Aku janji Mum….!"

"_Aku janji Mum….!"_

Ginny akhirnya menangis dalam pelukan Alice, bahkan Alice pun ikut menangis. Mereka tidak kuasa menahan kesedihan tatkala kereta yang membawa James dan kedua adiknya mulai hilang dari pandangan. Ginny meratapi kepergian mereka mencemaskan keadaan mereka dalam ketidakpastian. Tidak menyangka ketiga anaknya akan ikut berperang dan panik tatkala mengetahui kabar mereka kelak akan berada di antara hidup dan mati. Ginny menangis lagi. Dia sangat sedih. Baginya perpisahan ini menyakitkan. Setelah suaminya meninggal, ketiga anaknya adalah harta berharga yang membuatnya merasa tetap hidup. Namun begitu mereka pergi, rasanya Ginny telah kehilangan segala-galanya. Tiga buah hatinya, buah percintaannya dengan Harry, pergi begitu saja seperti harta berharga yang dirampas secara paksa. Bagi Ginny, tak ada lagi gunanya hidup tanpa kehadiran mereka. James yang jahil, Albus yang pendiam dan Lily yang periang. Namun Alice tetap memeluknya, "Mrs Potter, masih ada saya di sini. Saya siap menemani Anda ke Glasgow. Anda tidak sendirian…."

"Mereka adalah cahaya hidupku…." rintih Ginny. "Mereka cahaya hidupku, Alice…!"

"Mrs Potter, saya percaya James akan menjaga mereka. Percayalah padanya. Kalau kita tidak percaya padanya, siapa lagi yang akan kita percaya? Percayalah Mrs Potter, saya akan menemani Anda sampai mereka pulang."

"Pulang dengan membawa nama, maksudmu….?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak akan pulang dengan nama. Tapi seutuhnya, Mrs Potter. Percayalah, mereka pasti akan kembali dan bisa membersamai kita lagi dengan canda dan tawa mereka!"

Ginny kembali merintih dalam tangisnya. Dalam hatinya ia merasa bersalah pada Harry karena tak mampu menjaga anak mereka. Ia kuatir Harry akan marah padanya di alam sana. Ia masih terus menangis sementara Alice menuntunnya pergi menuju kereta jurusan Glasgow. _"Maafkan aku, Harry…"_


End file.
